The Fall of the Sea
by LallyintheSky
Summary: On his mission to be redeemed by Beckett and the Royal Navy, Norrington finds himself becoming what he never expected to bea pirate.His mission will send him to the end of the world, but will he fulfill his duties and arrest Jack, Will, and Elizabeth?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I own nothing! Disney owns POTC and all the characters...my characters will be introduced next chapter! Please review!

James Norrington stared out at the open ocean. He was to be chasing down Will, Elizabeth, and, if still alive, Jack. Rumors of Jack Sparrow's death were surfacing like sea foam, and part of the redemption assignment Lord Beckett had given him was to determine if they were true. The crew he had been given were fairly competent, but they were very straight laced, as Norrington had been in his former life. The life that had been ripped away from him as easily as the wind had torn away the sails of the Dauntless. James winced. He was still unsure if his life had been stripped from him for a reason. He missed the freedom that the Black Pearl had given him, and laughed. Sparrow had always talked about the sense of freedom the Pearl gave him, and it was true. When James had been a mere sailor-a mere pirate- he'd been the happiest he'd been in a long time. But here he was, back on a large, overbearing, stuffy ship, with sailors who had never felt a day of freedom in their lives. He blinked a few times. He was hesitant of precisely what trail to follow on the tail of the Black Pearl. He figured he'd have his crew stop in Tortuga. They could do ship maintenance, and he could check if Jack or the Pearl had been sighted in the area. With a heavy sigh, Norrington heaved himself off the railing, and made to go back to his quarters.

"Captain," said one of the starchy sailors as he approached, "we should make landfall by this evening."

"Brilliant," murmured James. The soft taste of rum engulfed his senses the nearer they gained upon the Tortuga port. He tried to push it away-to push all memories of his time on that island away-and sighed, putting his hands to his face.

His appearance had improved slightly since the last time he had arrived in his stolen boat with a broken oar, his hurricane beaten powdered wig hardly attached to his head, his own chocolate hair exploding from beneath it. His once grand commodore's uniform had been beaten, the gold trim attached by bare threads. Norrington looked down at himself, and sighed. The uniform of the Royal Navy no longer suited him. Though he had tamed his hair back, he had not fully removed the beard which had accumulated on his chin. His fellow crewmembers frowned upon him for this, but it was a last ditch effort at holding on to his sense of freedom. He looked in the mirror at the Navy sailor, and shook his head. That would not do in Tortuga.

That evening, as they pulled into a port, he felt an odd sense overcome him. It was almost a homely feeling. The rest of the crew, however, eyed the city with dismay.

"Captain, are you sure this is a good idea?" a young sailor questioned. James looked at him.

"Yes and no," he replied, frightening them. "Yes, I'm sure we'll be fine, but I am leaving all traces of my Navy gear and employment aboard, merely to be precautious. I will return shortly, with news and a heading," James jumped down onto the boarding plank, grinning. A burly man approached him.

"Are you staying, sir?" he questioned .

"My men are performing maintenance, and I plan to run ashore and grab myself some refreshment," Norrington said, pressing a coin into the man's palm. He nodded, and Norrington hurried of to one of the many Tortuga taverns.

He entered, smirking to himself. The place had not changed at all. He settled himself at the bar, his white shirt already stained with the spray of the sea and the dust off the ground. The barmaster eyed him.

"Aye?"

"Best bottle of rum ye got," Norrington garbled. When the barmaster turned, his eyes widened. Had he just said ye? A short exchange of bottle and coin, and James was once again satisfied.

"Any news of ol' Jack Sparrow?" conversed Norrington. The man beside him laughed.

"Jack's got himself a residence in the belly o' the Kraken, lasts I 'erd. Went down wit' the Pearl. Crew escaped, but I gots no idea how." Norrington shook his head and sighed.

"Where'd they go?" he took a long, heavy swig of rum.

"Nobody knows. Some says they found themselves a new captain, others says they're still roaming about out there, a praying to be picked up before ol' Davy Jones has 'is way wif 'em. I says they gonna try 'n' save ol' Jack, but no soul believes me," the man eyed Norrington. "You ever do buisiness wif Jack?"

"Oh, a bit. Not enough to know him well," Norrington smirked and drank.

"Well, listen you me, Jack ain't one to go easy. I won't be surprised if he kills the beast from the inside out just to be free," the man bit his lip. "None of us gots enough nerve to go 'n' search for the beast, mere for fear 'o' Davy Jones 'n' 'is locker. But the crew gonna save him, they will. When they does, yous come find me. Old Pete was right, he was, you'll say." Pete slammed his heavy tankard down.

"Mercy Pete, you really think the crew's following the beast?" Norrington frowned.

"Heavens no. There's a place, where the falls go deep…and that's where Jones' victims go, 'n' 'ats where they'll find ol' Jack."

"Where they'll _find_ Jack?" Norrington was in puzzled disbelief. How could they find him if he'd been eaten?

"They'll find him. At the end of the world."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Once again, I own nothing, Disney owns POTC, I just created some characters. Read and review sil vous plait!

As James made his way back to The Guardian when he had emptied his bottle, his head was still spinning. How could Jack be eaten by a monster, and yet end up at the end of the world? It made little sense—but then again, everything made little sense to him nowadays. He walked back up the boarding plank, his first mate holding out his captain's jacket, an inquisitive smirk upon his face.

"Captain, do we have a heading?" he questioned. Norrington declined the jacket.

"Avery, I need some time to think before we set sail for our destination. For now, we sail about the island." Norrington was sure the stench of rum was fresh on his breath, but he cared not. He meandered to his quarters and fell asleep, fully clothed, above the covers.

His rest was interrupted in the middle of the night by one of the sailors, Camron Sharpe.

"Captain! There's a ship that just descended into the ocean, and a building's aflame just on shore!" Norrington sat upright.

"The Dutchman!" he leapt up, "Rouse Avery, get a small crew to come ashore with me." Norrington, Avery, Sharpe, and some other crew members piled into a longboat and went ashore, a woman's screams becoming more evident the closer they came. Running up to the building, they saw a woman clutching a young boy, her hand bleeding profusely, and the boy badly bruised. Norrington rushed up to them, and then turned to his crew.

"Search for other survivors, salvage what you can, but for god's sake don't lose anyone," he turned to the woman.

"Hush now, everything will be all right. I'm James Norrington, and I'm going to help you," he smiled at her. She wailed and winced, and James picked up the boy. "Come with me now, careful there," he guided her back to the ship. He handed the boy off to a crewmember.

"Take care of him, get him cleaned up, and get me some bandages," he said, taking the woman by her good hand and guiding her below deck. "Hush now, we're searching to save everyone else.

"There is no one. It was just Simon and I in the house," said the woman, accepting a handkerchief from Norrington and wiping her eyes. Norrington nodded, and looked up at a sailor who was bringing him first aid supplies.

"Farmer, ring the bell, get the sailors from ashore back on the ship, there's no one else to save," Norrington put a tired hand to his forehead, then looked up at the woman. "May I see your hand Miss…um…I don't think I caught your name…" Norrington wanted to take the hilt of his sword and bash it on his forehead. He was not a simpleton, no average sailor. He still had manners, and he was forgetting them in times of trouble.

"Ginevra Shields," she said, her hand resting atop the table. "Acquaintances call me Ginny…well they would if I had any. Living on Tortuga, you don't find many people worth your time; they're all drunkards with another thing on their mind," she winced as James cleaned off her wound. He scowled.

"How'd this happen Miss Shields?" he nodded towards her hand, which he wrapped gently in cloth. She shook her head.

"I woke because I heard noises, and I assumed it was a group of drunks thinking my simple residence a bed and breakfast, so I made for the door, but before I could make it there, it was taken down by force. A group of, well, I wouldn't call them pirates, they were more like something you'd find at the bottom of the ocean, they wanted to know where 'his' heart was. Now, I had no idea what they were speaking of, and I told them that if they didn't get off my property, well that didn't suit well with them, and they began to destroy my home searching. The boy came downstairs, wanted to know what was going on. 'I'll fight them Miss Ginny,' he says, I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't let me. One of them, he threw the boy about like a rag doll, and I threw out my hand to stop him, he caught me with what looked like a backbone, and it destroyed my hand, but they wouldn't kill us, they just set our house aflame and continued to search but found nothing, I still don't know whose heart they were looking for, because who could live without a heart?"

Norrington blinked a few times, he had hardly caught most of the story, all he knew was that Jones suspected this woman to have his heart, yet he had never seen her before. She had no reason to be connected to this chase, this wild goose chase that Norrington was putting himself on. Why was he connected to this in the first place? He was merely supposed to give Beckett the heart, and be off easy, and yet here he was, chasing down pirates, something that after the hurricane, he swore never to do again.

"Miss Shields, I'm going to do something I rarely do, and insist that you stay on board the ship for a few days until we get you to a more…well…until we find some place other than Tortuga," he said. She nodded.

"Bless you Captain," she said, smiling. He nodded.

"Yes, yes, I'm going to go find a place for you and your son to--"

"He's not my son captain," she said quickly. "He was left on my doorstop about 5 years ago," she said. James nodded.

"How nice. I'm going to go find a place for him," he winced as he walked away. There had been no reason for him to be so unkind. He put a worn hand to his face again.

After sleeping conditions were decided upon, Norrington assured his men a heading would be decided upon in the morning. He collapsed into bed once more, but was awoken by the morning bell shortly thereafter.

"Damn you," he mumbled, rolling over in his bed. Avery knocked on his door.

"Captain, have you woken?" James rolled his eyes. Had he woken? What kind of a brainless question was that.

"Yes, unfortunately," he muttered dryly, getting up. He ran a comb through his scraggly mane, and splashed water on his face. He had given up completely on wearing his captain's jacket. It no longer suited him, no longer suited the man in the mirror.

"Captain, have you a heading?" Avery questioned from outside the door. James sighed. He was still unsure of where to send his crew.

"Avery, come in here," he said. Avery opened the door.

"Yes captain?"

"I have a question for you, and you're going to think me crazy for it. What do you know about the end of the world?" Avery looked at him and laughed.

"Captain, you have quite the sense of humor. Now, what do you need?"

"Avery, that was not a joke, I'd highly suggest you know what is and what isn't and not laugh at your captain when he's asking you a serious question."

"Captain, I think you've lost your bloody mind, and, no offense to be taken by this, _sir_, but I don't know why Lord Beckett trusts _you, _just because you brought him the heart, which he could have gotten just fine if you had not interfered, because he could have gotten Jack Sparrow's compass easily!" Avery walked out. Norrington made to go after him, his hands going after his sword, but he stopped and shook his head. Thoughts ran through his head. Mutiny, what if he was mutined? Did Avery have enough power over the rest of the crew to convince them that he _was _crazy? James sighed heavily, and turned away from the door. He heard footsteps.

"Captain," said a voice. He turned to see Camron Sharpe. "Captain, I've heard stories of the end of the world…they say it's just past the new land our country has acquired…the large island in the south…just past there, there are massive waterfalls. If you follow the falls, they'll take you to Davy Jones' locker, and if you're unlucky…to the Land of the Dead. Some say that if you can figure out how, you can save people from their horrid fate," Camron said, looking around. Norrington nodded. "Captain, I'd be careful if I were you. Avery has his eye on your job, and he'll do anything to manipulate the crew, I know, I've worked with him for years. Just be careful captain," said Sharpe, walking away. Norrington knew what he had to do.

"All hands on deck! We have our heading!" he said as he jogged up the stairs. Avery, who wasstaring at the wheelmercilessly,spun wildly. "Men…set sail for Austrailia!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Remember, I don't own POTC...or Norrington, or anything really. (Except my characters.) Read and review. Thanks!

A short time later, after maps had been searched and courses chosen, the Guardian was set for Australia, and, as only James, Avery, and Sharpe knew—the end of the world, her sails illuminated in the bright South American sunlight. James sat at his desk, a _working _compass and coordinates lying out in front of him. He barely noticed the door swing open.

"Avery, unless you have word that we're on course, I would like to be left alone," he muttered. No one answered. Norrington looked up, to see no trace of a soul. He frowned, standing. "Who's there?" he called. There was no answer, and fear crept over him. Was the Dutchman on his trail? Had Jones stowed away? James listened, and heard breathing emitting from behind a tapestry. Cocking his pistol, he threw the heavy cloth aside to find Simon.

"Young Mister Simon," he said, relieved, "you should know better than to sneak into a man's quarters," he put his pistol away and put a kind hand on Simon's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Captain!" Simon mumbled, "It's just, I've never been on a ship before! I'm sorry!" he pleaded. Norrington smiled.

"Ah, Simon, I'm not angry. I was startled, that's all, for unbelievably enough, I've had a nasty encounter with the same pirates of which you spoke of. Now come, have a seat," he gestured to an empty chair.

"Captain, why are you sailing for Australia?" Simon asked, staring blankly at the maps and coordinates.

"Simon, do you question my authority as captain of this vessel?"

"No sir!" Simon seemed frightened. Norrington laughed.

"Just playful banter between sailors, my boy."

"Sailors, sir?"

"Simon, you prove yourself to be a worthy shipmate. I'd say you're ready to be a sailor," "James smiled—the boy reminded him slightly of himself at a younger age. Simon was beaming.

"Me? A sailor! I never thought it possible!"

"Granted I'll have to train you up a bit, myself of course. You'll be my personal assistant, my right hand man." There was a gleam in the boy's eyes.

"Oh captain, thank you! I've always wanted to be a sailor. To be like you! I've got to go and tell Miss Ginny," he rushed off, up to the main deck. Norrington sighed.

_To be like you. _The words echoed around in his head.

"No," James sighed to the aura of the boy which remained in the room, "you don't want to be like me," Norrington stood and looked at his reflection in the window of his quarters. "I'm a pirate."

Looking away from the window in horror and anguish, James shook his head. He eyed the desk, the coordinates taunting him, damning him to this life. He brought a heavy arm across the desk, ink bottles crashing to the floor, their contents flowing as blood would from a wound. Avery came running.

"Captain?" he asked. Norrington averted his gaze from the floor.

"I'm fine, unsteady hand. I'll have it cleaned myself, there's no need to send anyone." Orrington's eyes went back to the floor, the ink running with each rocking motion of the ship. He felt two wet, burning streaks run down his face and he hissed. "I am no longer James Norrington. That part of me is dead," he told himself, and he laughed cruelly. He had indeed perished in the hurricane with the rest of his crew. James blinked a few times, and then eyed his stately captain's jacket, one of the few things left to tie him to the Navy. Without a second thought or glance, he tore the jacket to rags and began to clean the spilled ink. He smiled at the blue robes turned black, and Norrington could feel his heart swell. The black-as-the-pit color that had once represented his heart was now overtaking his past-what he had been. He threw the rags into a corner to rest, forgotten, and eyed himself in the window once more and smiled, a burden lifted.

"So, this is the path I choose. The once revered James Norrington has switched to a life of piracy—a life on the run."

James knew the crew wouldn't adapt to such a change lightly, and he shook his head. For the moment, they would remain uninformed, unaware they were no longer sailing a ship of the fleet, but now under command of the scum of the sea. As evening drew nearer, James reappeared on the deck as though his transformation had not occurred. He was living a double life, one of honor and a brave nature, and one of his own selfish greed and want. The part which unnerved him was that he was unsure of which was which. Avery approached him.

"Your meal is in the lounge, sir, and I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of inviting Miss Shields and the boy to dine with you," Avery smiled. Norrington nodded and entered.

"Captain, glad to see you," Simon stood, greeting his master, his leader. James nodded to him curtly, then took Miss Shields' hand and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to have you in our company, Miss Shields," he smiled politely, as though she were the common governor's guest. Ginny was put off slightly by this.

"Captain, I appreciate all you are doing in effort to keep us safe. Have you any thought to a port?" she questioned. Simon looked dejected.

"But Miss Ginny, I am to be a sailor! To be the captain's personal aide!"

"And run the risk of the pirates running you through," she scowled. "We are using the hospitality of the Royal Navy quite enough as it is, there is no need to wear out our welcome," Ginny smiled. "Now, shall we get to supper, Captain?"

James was not used to being spoken to in this way, least not by a woman, and his sharp tongue got the better of him.

"Miss Shields, if I may, I will not tolerate being informed of what to do with passengers on my ship. I would suggest you be thankful I stopped to pick you up at all, and that you learn to allow the boy his freedom. He wishes to be a sailor, and I will apprentice him with or without your consent." He smirked at her, and poured himself a drink.

They ate the rest of the meal in silence, until Ginny excused herself to go and rest for the evening. When she left, Simon walked over to James.

"Captain, I fear she only behaves in this manner for her hate of the Royal Navy, forgive her, please." James looked down at the boy.

"Why would she hate the Navy?" he asked, though his mind knew. _They take your life away, _he thought.

"That I don't know sir. But she has always harbored a hatred for the Navy and all those under its command."

"Simon, I suggest you rest up. Your training begins tomorrow." Little did the boy know, he was not training to be a sailor—but a pirate.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, my sister's moving, and I've had to help with that. I own nothing, Disney gets all that, though I'd love a Norrie of my very own. And I'm sorry he's so dark in these chapters...he'll lighten up soon, I promise. lol. Read and review please!

James tossed and turned in the sheets. Perhaps it was the rolling of the sea, but his mind would not allow for sleep this night. He stood, parched, and pulled a candle from a drawer upon his bedside table, lighting it on a torch in the far corner of his bedchamber. Norrington exited the heavy room and made his way across the ship to where he could perhaps find a drink.

While rummaging about, he heard footsteps, and turned quickly on his heal, wax spilling down his hand. He found himself face to face with another candle, held by Miss Shields.

"Oh…hello Captain," she scowled.

"Hello Miss Shields. Fancy a nightcap?" he asked, half teasing.

"Well, now you offer, why yes, I would," she smirked. After searching a bit, the only cups he could find were two mugs, which he filled well with a soft wine. Ginny drank slowly, while Norrington drank with a swig, as though praying it would turn to rum. After a few glasses drained in this manner, the captain sighed.

"Miss Shields, do you hate the Navy for the same reasons as I?"

"Beg pardon?" she asked incredulously.

"The boy told me you hate the Navy. Did they strip away your life as they stripped away mine?" James swallowed, though he found it difficult. Frowning, Ginny changed the subject.

"Sir, I think you're drunk," she scowled.

"And if I am? This Navy has been the cause and reason for all my troubles, not Jack. It's taken me the force of living with the scum of the earth to realize that," James heaved a sig. Ginny shook her head.

"Captain, hush, you'll awaken the entire ship." James looked in her eyes.

"I apologize miss. But yes, why is it you have offense for the Navy?" he questioned. Ginny bit her lip.

"Have you ever done something you told yourself your entire life that you wouldn't do?" she looked him up and down, and he merely laughed.

"Miss Shields, I just spent some of my life living as a common pirate, the very things I swore on pain of death to rid the world of, and yet, here I am. I'm no sailor, Miss Shields, no honorable captain. I am the shell of what is left of a former commodore of the King's Navy, but now, I have become one of them. I am a scallywag," he shook his head. Ginny laughed.

"Come now captain, you're no pirate. You're sailing his colors after all," she attempted. James shook his head.

"I believe nothing the Navy believes in anymore. They are no longer how I wish to be honored, to be remembered. Miss Shields, you are the first person to be told this, but you are now sailing aboard a pirate vessel," James smirked at the look of shock about her face. "Now, don't pretend you're not pleased, you no longer have to worry about the Navy, save for Avery, but I have a suspicion he will serve his purpose eventually," James sighed. "I know not when, or **if**, I plan to tell the crew who they sail for now, but soon…soon my shackles will be dropped into the sea," he made to drink, but Ginny kindly took the mug from his hands.

"Captain, you should be getting yourself to sleep," she helped him up and they made their way back to James' quarters. "Sleep well captain," she said, walking slowly away. After a long night, Norrington fumbled about after the morning bells. He walked on deck, the day not much brighter than his prospects for the voyage. Avery approached him.

"Captain, Lott fears a storm could be in our future," Avery sighed. Norrington didn't miss a beat.

"Avoid it at all costs, even if that means diverting courses. I want no men injured, you hear me? Do whatever you must," James walked across the deck, surveying his sailors. He rubbed his forehead wearily. _Could wine really do this much to a man? _he wondered. He leaned forward over the railing, his face in his hands.

"I should have stopped you at three," said a voice from beside him. He looked up to find Ginny, smiling at him. He shook his head.

"I'm fine, really."

"You don't look it," she stated bluntly. James laughed.

"Well, glad to know you care. Now, where is the boy? I'm to begin his training today." Norrington tried to walk away, but Ginny caught his arm.

"Captain, did you mean what you said last night? About the pirates?" she bit her lip in expectance. James frowned. What all had he told her?

"If you're referring to the commander of this vessel," he hissed, "yes, all in due time," he walked away to find Simon, who was helping Camron Sharpe to tie some knots.

"Oh, hello captain," said Simon, abandoning his duties. "Look, I know how to tie knots now."

"Fantastic," said Norrington, smirking. He knelt down, "An important aspect of sailing, tying the correct knots." He could barely remember the days of apprenticing with fellow sailors, preparing to join the Navy, preparing to become something grand, honorable even. He shoved the thought from his mind. "Simon," he said, "has anyone ever taught you to handle a sword before?"

"No sir," said Simon, nervous that this would not be a sufficient answer for his captain. Norrington smirked.

"Very well, Mister Sharpe, are you doing anything at the moment?"

"No sir?"

"Good. Run down to the cellar and fetch me the two bluntest swords you can find."

"Ay—yes sir," Sharpe said, blushing at his use of common language, and scurrying off. James turned to Simon.

"That's a fine sailor, if I might say. He's one you can easily look up to, Simon." The boy nodded. James looked out over the railing.

"Sir?" the boy spoke, "you seem unhappy."

"Unhappy indeed. I'm going to admit, it would be nice to be back on solid ground again as opposed to this wild goose chase that I've been assigned to. Damned if I know where Will and Elizabeth are, hell, if they're even still alive! I banished them from my life the very moment I handed Beckett the heart, but no, the blasted fool just won't let me get away from them." Face in his hands, he sighed.

"The heart, si--" Simon began, but was interrupted by quick, running footsteps.

"Captain! Sir!" Sharpe was behind him, and he handed Norrington two blunt swords. "Whilst fulfilling my duties, I overheard Avery and some of the crew. They're planning mutiny, sir!" Sharpe seemed exhausted, while Simon's eyes were wide.

"Mutiny? Sir, what do we do?" he questioned worriedly. James just eyed the deep waters silently.

"We do nothing," he finally stated.

"Nothing sir?" questioned Sharpe. Norrington nodded.

"We will remain calm until the time comes. Go about our lives as though we know nothing," James heaved a sigh. This is what it came to then. His only allies, a boy and a sailor.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own POTC or James Norrington, unfortunately. Read and review, sil vous plait! And hopefully I'll get these chapters up quickly, I had to drive to Philly this weekend, so that's why I couldn't post! Thanks for reading, by the way!

Norrington continued to teach young Simon how to duel. He was a surprisingly astute learner, who picked everything up the first time. Soon, he was able to beat even James. Smiling approvingly, he said.

"Simon, I do believe swordfighting is in your blood," James laughed as he dodged a blow. Simon smiled.

"Thank you sir. It almost gives me the hope that my father was a respectable swordsman. Of course, I don't know," he muttered, slightly put off. James parried an attack.

"Well, Miss Ginny doesn't know," he said, and Simon slashed viciously.

"Sadly, I doubt that. There's something mysterious about her, Captain, which I regret to say as she has cared for me all these years," the boy fought hard. Norrington put a hand in surrender.

"Stop, stop, you'll wear yourself out," Norrington lay his sword down and put an arm around Simon. "You are becoming a fine sailor indeed."

"Thank you sir. I don't believe a finer complement has been paid to me yet," Simon smiled up at Norrington. "Captain, if it's not too bold to say, you're the closest thing to a father figure I have ever had. Miss Ginny has done her best to raise me well, but she was not meant to raise an adventurous boy. There's something haunting her captain, I can feel it," the boy looked in his eyes. "She's not once tried to be courted, nor has she explained to me who I am," Simon looked out to sea. James looked down at him.

"Come with me, Simon," he said, and took him down to the captain's quarters. He reached under his bed, and handed Simon a long box. "Open it," he said to the boy's apprehensive looks. Simon tentatively lifted the lid.

"Oh captain! Is it real?" he asked. Norrington laughed.

"Yes, it's real, so don't stab me!" Norrington had had one of the swords in the lower deck sharpened and refurbished to be new, and had it packaged as a gift for Simon. "I was going to wait until I finished training you, but I do believe you're ready to have your own sword." Simon looked up at Norrington.

"Oh Captain, thank you! I'll use it to honor us both, sir," he said, pulling out the sheath and sliding the sword in carefully. Norrington smiled.

"What do you say we go and find something to eat, aye?" Simon eyed him at his use of common language, but said nothing as they ascended the stairs.

Later that evening, a knock was placed on Norrington's door.

"Captain," came Avery's voice, "I've just spoken with Miss Shields, and she requests that, seeing as the boy is most obviously in your care now, at the next port, we stop and allow her departure from this vessel," he said. Norrington eyed him suspiciously.

"Has she now?" he said. Avery nodded.

"Yes captain. You can ask her yourself," he added. Norrington rose.

"Indeed, well, I believe I will do just that," he strode to the door. Reaching Ginny's cabin, the spare which Beckett kept on hand for, shall we say, certain female visitors, James lifted his arm and rapped heavily on the door. She opened it. "Oh Captain.it's you," she said with a frown. Norrington ignored it. "So, you are prepared to disembark from the ship then?" he asked. Ginny scowled.

"Within the day tomorrow," she said. Norrington sighed.

"Indeed. Well, we should arrive in Port Elizabeth," his breath jumped inside him even as he said the name, which still caused him pain internally, "around 11 in the morning tomorrow, so my suggestion would be to be packed and prepared by then," he spun and then stopped. "Shall I fetch the boy for farewells?" he questioned. Ginny sighed.

"Yes, all right. Thank you Captain," she slammed the door shut. James closed his eyes. He made his way below deck, where a few sailors were teaching Simon a card game. They straightened up as the captain approached.

"As you were gentlemen, Simon, with me," he nodded curtly. The boy scurried to follow him.

"Yes Captain?"

"Miss Ginny has chosen to depart in the morning, and has left you with the option to stay with me." Simon rolled his eyes.

"I **must** stay with you Captain. I simply must. Wherever Miss Ginny ends up, bless her, but it shan't be with me," he sighed. James nodded.

"Would you like to go and tell her goodbye in private?"

"No. I shall tell her in the morning with the rest of the crew," Simon walked away.

That night, James once again had difficulty sleeping. When he did drift off, he had a most peculiar dream.

_ Jones and his pirates were raiding The Guardian. The Dutchman was ripping apart Norrington and his crew, who were screaming. Jones came up close to James' face, his tentacles brushing close. _

_ "Ye stole my heart, and ye shall pay for the betrayal of ye friends. First, however, comes torture. We shall kill what ye love." James found himself tied to the mast of the Dutchman, as four figures stood, backsides facing him. The first was spun around to reveal a badly mistreated and malnourished Andrew Gillette, Norrington's former first mate and lieutenant. He was forced out onto a plank, where a giant tentacle arose from the black waters and pulled him down. Norrington gave a yell. The second figure was revealed to be Camron Sharpe, who met the same fate. The third figure was Simon, who also became a meal for the creature. Norrington eyed the final figure. It appeared to be a woman. _

_ 'Elizabeth?' his subconcious brain assumed, and was then filled with questions. 'I still love her?' But before he could consider the thought, the woman revealed herself to be Ginny. James felt his eyes widen. He loved Ginny? As she made her way to the plank, he fought, oh how he fought, but it was too late. With one sweeping tentacle, she was gone._

He awoke in a full sweat. What did it mean? What **could** it mean? He obviously didn't care about Ginny in this way, in fact, he barely cared for her at all. Sure, she was the only soul on board the ship that he had trusted his secret with, but that meant nothing. She would take his secret with her, wherever she went. James didn't understand why she wasn't staying, it was no longer a Navy vessel, as she at least knew. He rolled over, stomach in knots. Her departure time came much too soon. About ten-thirty, Captain Norrington madehis way to her door, and knocked.

"Yes?"

"It's the captain."

"Oh. Come in," she sighed. James opened the door.

"I just wanted a chance to bid you farewell in private," he laughed. "It's silly, but...I'm very glad I got the chance to meet you, and uh...Miss Shields..."

"Yes?"

"I...uh..."

"Yes?" Ginny questioned almost hopefully.

"I...um...wanted to wish you good luck, I guess," James finished. Ginny's face fell.

"Oh..." she said dissappointedly. "Indeed. I wanted to wish you luck with whatever you come to do," he smiled. She nodded.

"Thank you," she replied. James made no effort to move. "Captain...I've got to go up deck now."

"Oh, right. Um...well...goodbye then," James bit his lip.

"Goodbye, and thank you for everything Captain," she smiled, and went up the stairs. Norrington stared after her for a moment, and proceeded to seclude himself in his office. Feeling the ship stop, he could hear her departure, and soon felt movement again. From his peephole, he watched the land shrink into the distance. She was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Read and review please, a craftsman is glad to hear his/her work is appreciated after all! I don't own POTC or Norrington, however nice that would be.

The captain lay in bed that night, tired and confused. Why, out of nowhere, had she decided to leave, and why, now that she was gone, was his every thought about her? He rubbed his eyes and rolled over, then heard a soft noise.

"Simon?" he said to the dark. No voice answered. James bit his lip and fumbled about for his sword, which rested between his headboard and nightstand. Candlelight fell upon the face in front of him, which belonged to Avery.

"G'night Captain," he said, holding up a heavy sword. Norrington yelled and jumped up, still wearing his knickers and a flowing white shirt. Though his feet were bare, he fought up the stairs to the main deck, yelling and attempting to rouse the crew, though Avery's fellow mutineers were already stationed on deck, prepared to fight. As though on cue, Camron Sharpe and Simon rushed up, swords drawn and ready to fight any man attempting to saw down their captain.

"The penalty for mutiny is almost certain death," Norrington hissed. Avery laughed.

"I'll take my chances," he smirked. Their swords beat off of one another repeatedly. James sighed.

"Why can jealousy drive a man to be mad?" he questioned. Avery shook his head.

"You don't deserve this job. You bribed him for it; you stole and acted ruthless just to get what you wanted. I wouldn't call this jealousy; I'd call this doing the right thing." Avery slashed and stabbed to no avail. Norrington fought dirty, swinging off ropes and clambering about. He battled like the pirate he was. Avery was quickly annoyed.

"Fight like a soldier, will you? Fight how we've been taught."

"I'll fight like what I am."

"A cheat?"

"A pirate." This phrase did not bode well for Avery, who let out an angry and horrified shriek. Norrington swung himself up onto a higher deck, then began to ascend up the sails.

"Come back down here!" yelled Avery. "I will not rest until I have run you through." Norrington held a rope and flew down upon Avery, slashing, stabbing, anything to fight.

"Damn it Avery, I thought I liked you."

"Captain, if I may, which doesn't matter anyway seeing as in a short time you'll be captain no longer, you are putting this crew through many dangers, simply after a night in a bar."

"Oh lord, I'm taking us to arrest these people as Beckett ordered, for Pete's sake!"

"Who's Pete?"

"The man from whom I received our heading," Norrington conversed casually, the duel still in full swing.

"You mean to say our heading was given to you by a drunken man, and you believed him?"

"The man knew--"

"He knew nothing! Turner and Swann will NOT be in Australia, and Sparrow is dead. They are surely sailing back to England to give a proper service for their fallen friend—something Sharpe and the boy will have to do soon," Avery laughed. Norrington's heart stopped as he looked over at Simon and comprehending the danger he was in.

"No…" he muttered, stepping away, but the tip of Avery's sword caught his cheek.

"Oh, of course, how silly of me," Avery realized. He shoved Norrington to the floor and whistled to a sailor, who brought over a struggling Simon. "It's your life or his," Avery laughed, his sword to the boy's neck. "Choose now, save his skin or your own."

"Take me," Norrington blurted. "Do not harm him, please, take my life," he stepped forward, empty hands at his sides. Avery threw the boy aside.

"Very well then," he grinned. "Goodbye, Captain." Norrington's eyes followed the sword in slow motion as it went up and made to come down. A gurgling noise interrupted Avery however, for it was erupting from his own mouth. The sword fell to Norrington's feet, and Avery went limp. Norrington searched about, but both Simon and Sharpe stood, transfixed. Avery collapsed to reveal Ginny, brandishing a blood encrusted sword.

A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short, but I promise the next one will be longer.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do not own POTC, and sadly, do not have a Norrington to cuddle and wuv. lol. Read and review, please! (Oh, and I hope this makes up for how short the last chapter was!)

James' eyes focused upon Ginny. Was she a figment of his imagination, an angel perhaps? Her attire had changed completely, for she now wore breeches and a man's shirt. She restored the sword to its sheath, and held out a hand to him. James took it and stood.

"Alright, now listen, all of ye. Those of you who betrayed ye captain can spend the voyage in the brig," she yelled. The men eyed her, but James scowled.

"You heard her. Men, lock them up, but first, I have an announcement to make. You are no longer sailing under a ship of his majesty's Royal Navy." Murmurs floated about the deck. James heard Ginny breathe in with excitement. "Men, I have a question for you. Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" The men gasped, while Camron and Simon eyed one another in disbelief. "I am aware that you believe piracy to be foul and wrong, something I believed when I was young and naïve. However, once, a short time ago, when I was merely an honest commodore, I was told these words. 'Perhaps, on the rare occasion that the right course demands piracy, piracy itself can be the right course.'"

Some of the men were gripping for their swords, while others had thrown away their jackets and anything tying them to the Navy. Shortly thereafter, the Guardian was rechristened the Damned Dishonor. Norrington laughed as almost instantly, he saw a freer, jollier crew. He slowly approached Ginny.

"I want to thank you for what you did back there. You saved my life."

"I helped out a sailor, it's my duty," she smiled, a three cornered hat now perched upon her head. James sighed.

"How did you get back? I thought you left," he questioned. Ginny scowled.

"Yes, I knew you'd be angry about that, as you banished me from the ship."

"Banished? I let you go! Avery told m…Avery," Norrington hissed. Ginny's eyes lit up in anger.

"He came in and told me you wished me to leave!"

"No, I was told that you wished to leave."

"Well, we now know that's a lie," Ginny shook her head. "But anyway…after I left the ship, I slid out of my dress after they began to leave port. I wore boy's clothes underneath, save for the shirt and hat, which I quickly put on, then I swam offshore and back to the ship. I stowed away downstairs, where I overheard the plans for mutiny this night. By the time I **could **escape to tell you, it was too late." Ginny sighed. Norrington smiled at her.

"Well thank you, Miss Shields."

"Captain, call me Ginny, leave propriety behind. We're pirates now."

"Right, well, Ginny, call me James then." She laughed slightly.

"I should go check on our mutineers, then." she said as she blatantly avoided his gaze.

"Indeed, perhaps you should." he bit his lip, his mind spinning. Why had she come back? Why had she saved his life and agreed to become a pirate? "Ginny..."

"Yes?"

"I...uh...thank you...for what you did..."

"Oh, it's nothing, really James," Ginny's cheeks reddened.

"It's not nothing! You saved my life! That most definitely is something," James protested. Ginny shook her head.

"James I...I'd better go." She rushed off without another word. James stared after her. Simon approached him.

"Sir, are you harboring feelings for Miss Ginny?" the boy asked slyly. Norrington was taken aback.

"That's not your place! And no, I most certainly am not." The boy walked away silently, a smirk on his face. James looked out to sea. "Am I?"

Hours later, James and Ginny sat at dinner. It was a much different atmosphere than had been just a few days before. They joked and laughed, and James felt himself again. He felt the way he had when he had been on the Pearl, mopping the floors with his old wig. James sipped his wine. His brain was buzzing with questions.

"Ginny, might I enquire as to where you got your sword? It's a fine model, to be sure," he said. Her face tightened.

"I should have known this was coming," she sighed. "It is a long story…a long story that haunts me so," she said. James bit his lip.

"I'm sorry Ginny, you need not continue if you feel--"

"Hush up, James Norrington. I believe you deserve being told, as you told me your biggest secret," she said, taking a sip of wine herself, and taking a deep breath to begin her story. "To answer your question, the sword was a gift for my elder brother, for his twenty-second birthday. But I suppose first, I should tell you about him.

In my family, there was only me and my brother. He was 4 years older than I, though he didn't treat me as a child, as most elder brothers would. He was an avid swordsman, though he didn't have a proper weapon. He would 'borrow' my fathers' old rapier, and practice, and then when I was barely fourteen, he carved the pair of us swords out of tree branches, and taught me how to fight.

He met Mary when I was fifteen going on sixteen, and they had a child a year later. My brother decided to take up a job as a sailor, and hoped to make a decent living off of it. He had a decent job, and was making a great living, but he was still using my father's old rapier as a sword. So my father decided to take a trip down to the Caribbean, as my uncle had visited us a few months before with an amazingly well crafted weapon. He sailed down to Port Royal to visit a renowned blacksmith, whose name slips my mind right now, and returned home with one of the most beautiful weapons I had ever seen."

Ginny unsheathed the sword and laid it upon the table. It was indeed a beautiful sword. Though it had a straight blade, the handle was finely wrought gold, with a single ruby at the very base.

"For his birthstone," Ginny stated, nodding to the gem. "June rolled around quickly, and my brother went on what we assumed would be an innocent sailing trip. We were wrong. His ship was intercepted by the Navy, who accused it of being a pirate ship. They were attacked, and he was murdered by members of the Royal Navy, barely a month before his twenty-second birthday." She blinked a few times, attempting to remove tears from her eyes. "Word arrived the following day of his death, which devastated Mary. I'm unsure whether it was the impact of his death, or just mere fatigue, but she herself fell ill and passed on just months later. I couldn't handle it, I chose to move down to the Caribbean to escape falling to the same fate, but I took with me his sword, and a dagger that I had been brought back when my father bought the cutlass. My parents, who are now patriots, are still living in Philadelphia, doing all they can to bring justice about my brother's death." James looked in her eyes.

"What became of your brother's son?"

"You're apprenticing him, Captain."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry about the lack of update-tation, I've had band camp, which devours my soul, lol, and this chapter was giving me a lot of trouble because I had BAD block. hopefully you'll enjoy!

James bid Ginny goodnight, and went to the deck for his nightly walk before bed. His mind was racing. So Ginny **was **related to Simon. It made sense. She had lost her brother…that had been terrible, he imagined, and to think that the Navy had been involved. He racked his brain to be sure that he had not assisted with that murder, and was sure he had not. He was utterly startled when he ran into Camron…quite literally.

"Excuse me! Sorry Camron," James stated, shaking his head. Camron nodded.

"My fault Captain. Might I enquire as to the dazed look? Does it have anything to do with a certain female aboard our ship?" James' arm fell off the railing, and his balance was lost.

"Mr. Sharpe, I'm not sure that's your place…and of course not!" he lied. Camron laughed.

"My apologies Captain…but I'm not quite assured that you're telling the truth," he smirked. James rolled his eyes.

"Indeed. My thoughts have nothing whatsoever to do with a certain Miss Shields. She is merely an acquaintance and fellow shipmate, nothing more."

"She may just be a shipmate, Captain, but that doesn't mean that you aren't allowed thoughts about her," Camron pointed out. James rolled his eyes again.

"I won't think of her. I cannot think of her. Mr. Sharpe, do you know the story of my heartbreak from a certain Miss Elizabeth Swann?"

"Not completely sir. I was at Sparrow's hanging, but I am not aware of what occurred after you chased him and Mr. Turner upon the battlements."

"Elizabeth chose to point out, in front of most of the Royal Navy, that she did not love me, but Mr. Turner, and that our engagement had been nothing more than a ploy to save him. Distraught, I let her go, and I swore never to let a woman have control of my life again," James rubbed his forehead. Camron proceeded tentatively.

"Perhaps she wouldn't have control of your life…perhaps she shares your past," he said. James looked at him quizzically. "I've spoken with her before, as this is quite a voyage. She loved a man, but he asked another woman to be his wife, and was killed, along with her brother, in an incident with the Navy. It's quite possible that she's as lost and alone as you are, Captain."

"I am not lost, and I am not alone! I'm perfectly fine; I have no feelings for this woman. I could tear my heart out if I wanted to, women just don't ca--" James gasped. Camron eyed him.

"Sir?" he asked, but James merely walked away. He made his way to Ginny's cabin, pounding on her door.

"Yes?" she answered, clutching an old captain's jacket around her, her sleeping chemise clearly visible, as she'd obviously been preparing for sleep.

"Ginny, when you were attacked, they asked you for a heart?"

"Yes. They were fish-like creatures, and they pillaged for a 'heart'. Oh come in," she said, motioning to her bed, and sitting down. "I've been thinking about it often lately, and I can't help but to wonder if they came after me because of the aid I gave to a young sailor woman. She came to my door, begging for assistance and directions to the nearest port, as she had obviously been sailing in circles and was quite lost. She went on something terrible about how she had seduced a man to his death and was sure her fiancé knew and was angry with her, and now she was sailing them in circles because of, now don't laugh at me, but I was sure she said something about a compass, which confused me, because compasses point north, so how could they sail in circles?" she frowned, while James collapsed on the bed next to her. "I told her that they were gaining upon Tortuga if they didn't mind it being a pirate port, and she thanked me profusely, saying that Will would be pleased. I asked if she needed a place to rest, but she just went on to say that there wasn't enough time and that she had to save Jack, and then she went rushing off," Ginny finished, and James shook his head.

"She killed Sparrow. She loved him, so she killed him," James eyed Ginny. _And to think that could have been me. _

"You knew her?" Ginny asked. James sighed.

"She was once my fiancée, until she left me for William Turner, who, I'm assuming, she plans to leave for Jack Sparrow lest they find him," James laughed. "I was sent to arrest her, Will, and Sparrow when I was still part of the Navy," he sighed. "I have feared my feelings since I have been separated from her, and really, her leaving was the best thing for me," he stood. Ginny frowned.

"I don't understand James, what does the heart have to do with anything?"

"Ginny…what would you say if I told you Davy Jones' crew had ravaged your home?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'd say you were crazy," she began, but stopped as she saw James' serious look. "You're joking. Davy Jones?" she shook her head. James sighed.

"I said the same thing. He was a mere myth, but I was chased by his crew. I betrayed these people, I was selfish. I wanted to save myself, and only myself, and now, because of it, Sparrow was killed because of lust," he made for the door.

"Captain…is this why we're going to Australia?" she asked. He stopped dead and spun.

"What?"

"Well, everyone knows about the end of the world."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry about the fact that I haven't updated in like...forever. School's started, so that's been hindering my ability to update. Hopefully you'll all enjoy this chappie. Read and review, please, and remember...I don't own POTC or Disney or the Characters or anything.

James lay back, closing his eyes. Ginny laughed.

"So we're trying to save Jack Sparrow, hmm?" she asked. He nodded. "Well, Australia may be too far south," she said. He frowned.

"I'm just stopping there to find Elizabeth and William," James said. She sighed.

"James, you've changed my life completely. I'm so very glad we found each other," Ginny took his hand in hers. "We just seem to get along, we seem to fit. Oh James, my heart belongs to you," she whispered. His own heart began to pound. She leaned forward to kiss him, but the windows were blown out, and there appeared Davy Jones.

"So, the thing ye truly want has finally become clear has it?" he questioned. "Well, a woman is never worth all the trouble she puts ye through, so let me make it easy on ye. Bring me Sparrow from the depths, or I'll capture her and ye will never see ye precious little miss again." Suddenly, James saw a compass…a familiar compass…Jack's compass, pointing in several different directions. It spun wildly, pointing all over. It spun quickly, the stopped on Ginny, who was bound and gagged. Davy Jones laughed. "Ye have three days," he cackled evilly.

James' eyes opened wide. He looked around. He wasn't in his own cabin…he was lying next to Ginny! He nearly bolted upright, but ignored it and lay there, watching her sleep, trying to avoid awakening her. Suddenly, he gasped. Surely he couldn't stay there. The ideas his crew would get, he couldn't bare it. He slipped out of the bed and tiptoed across the room and out the door. He sat on the deck, completely unable to sleep. How could he have put her in such a compromising situation? He wasn't going to allow himself to ravish her, he still had **some **control. He hoped.

He fell asleep on a barrel, his head resting on the rail. The day began long before he finally awoke, and he was only awoken by Simon poking him in the shoulder.

"Captain, are you alive?" he asked. James laughed.

"Yes Simon, I am quite alive," he sat up. "It's morning already then?" he questioned. Simon sat on his knees and nodded.

"Yes. Captain, where are we going?" he wondered. James stretched.

"To be honest, Simon, I'm not even sure anymore. I'm trying to find some people, but it's proving rather difficult. The world is a large place, Simon, larger than you can imagine. And to find three people in the large world that this is…it feels impossible, and now, I can't just give up…I'm attached now."

"What do you mean, sir?" Simon questioned. James just sighed.

"To protect people I care about, I have to hurt other people, which I'm not proud of at all. If I could save everyone and give myself, oh how I would, but I cannot. And now I must find a way for Elizabeth and William to trust me again. They won't, for I stole something so very important to their survival, and I used it so very selfishly, and I know now that I'm going to have to pay for my crime," James rubbed his forehead. Simon sighed.

"You can't have done something all that awful, sir, and if you care about people, perhaps you should let them take care of themselves," Simon shrugged. "I mean, anytime Miss Ginny did something to take care of me, in the end, it upset me." James merely sighed.

"Where are we?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Simon stood.

"Well, according to Camron, we're passing through a large chunk of islands. He says we passed by India last night. He wanted to tell you, but he couldn't find you," Simon ranted. James bit his lip.

"Simon, I'll be back," he said, making his way to find Camron at the wheel. "Camron," he said. The man nodded.

"Captain…have an enjoyable night?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. James rolled his eyes.

"I'll pretend you never said that," he growled. "Anyway…I believe there's been a change in our plans. We're no longer sailing for Australia."

"Sir?"

"We're going to try and go north. Do what you need to…try and get me northward."

"How far, sir?" Camron asked. James frowned.

"Taiwan?" he guessed.

When word spread that their course had changed, all were curious. Ginny wasn't sure why his path had changed, but she had to wonder how it would effect his finding of the pirate girl. Ginny often wondered why he felt so indebted to them. If they were all pirates, they would understand his need to pillage, his need to steal the item for himself. Camron had decided to navigate up tight passageways between islands. James sighed as he watched the isles float by in the distance. He prayed that he had made the correct decision. He knew they could be no more than a day behind what was left of the crew of the Pearl, and he hoped cutting through the isles would cut them closer .He sat high upon the deck, looking out for any sign of a ship. As his mind drifted in and out of awareness, Ginny approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. He snapped to attention. She leaned on the rail on her back.

"Why the change in course?" she asked. He sighed.

"Australia seemed far too south," he said. Ginny bit her lip.

"James, why must you find them? Leave them behind," she pleaded. James shook his head.

"I've tried," he frowned, "but they follow me, they chase me. No matter how I attempt to escape them, I cannot, so I feel I must join them, I feel I must repay my debt, and if that means my death, so be it," James looked up. Ginny shook her head.

"No! I…Simon needs you. James, if you'll be in danger, please, don't go after them!" she implored.

"I wish it were that easy. I must do it. I must…to protect you. If I don't take care of unfinished business…you could be in danger. Don't ask me how or why, just please, let me protect you," he sighed. The woman opened her mouth to object, but then narrowed her eyes.

"What's that?" she pointed. James spun. Out in the distance was a ship, flying no colors. James' heart leapt.

"Full speed ahead; follow that ship!" Oh, how he prayed his luck would prevail. "Run up a flag of truce—do it damnit!" he yelled. The crew rushed about, while Ginny looked out, groaning. They gained upon the ship, but faces were still unclear. James bit his lip, praying. Could he save his reputation **and** Ginevra Shields?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This chapter's oober long, and I apologize. Read and Review _please! _Thanks!

James Norrington's mind was racing. The Damned Dishonor was about to meet up with another ship, a ship that he prayed held some of the crew members of his former passage to what he thought had been freedom, but what had actually turned him into a true pirate. James approached the railing, hoping for a familiar face. He saw a wretched faced man with a large hat rise.

"Who be you?" the man asked. James bit his lip.

"Captain James Norrington of the Damned Dishonor, sir. And yourself?"

"Captain Hector Barbossa of the Wandering Servant," he said. James frowned. Hadn't there been a Barbossa on the original crew of the Pearl? He bit his lip.

"Captain Barbossa, do you have any idea as to the whereabouts of Miss Elizabeth Swann and Mister William Turner?"

"Aye, that depends on who's asking, friend or foe?" Barbossa smirked. James exhaled.

"Friend," he began, but was interrupted by Elizabeth.

"Foe! You're the reason Jack is dead," she exclaimed. William nodded, while James pleaded.

"Please! I know I've wronged you, but forgive me, I'm begging you. I come begging redemption, begging for forgiveness. That's all I ask. Allow me to assist you in the rescue of Jack," he appealed. Ginny walked up beside him. Elizabeth gasped.

"You! You helped me back when we were near Tortuga!" Ginny nodded. "Were you working for him all along?" Elizabeth harassed.

"No. My home was ransacked and burnt to the ground by Davy Jones' crew, as they pillaged for a heart, the very same heart that you believe James stole from you, but he merely saved your lives. Do you really believe for one moment that killing Davy Jones would have solved anything? The Kraken still would have followed you around; it would have chased you about. So James saved you all, it's your own fault that Jack's dead." There was a horrified gleam in Elizabeth's eyes.

"No…" she whispered. Ginny continued.

"It's your own fault. You all murdered him," Ginny turned to James, "Even you. Each and every one of you aboard that vessel had a hand in his death, not just one person, but James feels the need to repent for his share in the murder, and whether you choose to allow him is your own decision," she walked away. Barbossa laughed.

"What of a crew, mate?" he questioned James, who sighed.

"Well, some of my crew were mutineers, and are locked in the brig. My first mate is Camron Sharpe, my lass, the fireball who just spoke is Ginny Shields, and I have a young apprentice named Simon. The crew I have is well able and know what they're doing, believe me. We've sailed the same courses you have, and my lads can handle anything. Captain Barbossa, man to man I ask you, let's make it a double ship voyage." Barbossa's eyes considered as they ran over the ship.

"Captain Norrington, I'll reflect about it," he smirked. "Get yerself some rest," he nodded at James, who just walked away. Ginny approached him.

"Was it all too bold to say? I'm sorry James, I'm so sorry," Ginny bit her lip. He shook his head.

"It's fine Ginny, really," he shrugged, rubbing his forehead and entering his cabin.

They were sailing northeast at a steady rate, but James was still unsure of when they would arrive near their location. It had to be soon, he decided, for there just wasn't time to waste. After spending quite a few hours in solitude, Camron appeared at his door.

"Captain Barbossa requests that you, Simon, and Miss Shields board the Wandering Servant and eat dinner with him, William, and Miss Swann," Camron stated in monotone. James' eyes were tired, and he nodded, standing. Camron shuffled his feet. "He also wants Miss Shields dressed as a lady, and not as a pirate." James slammed his fist down.

"Ginny will dress however she damn well pleases," he yelled. Camron backed away.

"I'm sorry Captain, don't shoot the messenger," he frowned. James just walked away, knocking on Ginny's door and rubbing his head.

"Yes James?" she answered.

"Captain Barbossa requests our presence aboard the Wandering Servant this evening…he also hopes that you'll…well…that you'll dress as a lady," he sighed. Ginny's eyes glared, enraged.

"What kind of request is that?" she cried. James shrugged. Ginny sighed. "I will follow his request, but only for you James. Solely for you." She closed the door, and he listened as she stumbled about. Suddenly, her door reopened. "James…I haven't a dress to wear," she blushed. James furrowed his brow.

"Well…Beckett often used this ship for his own personal voyages," James said, entering. "I'm sure there's something…ah, here we are," he said, pulling out a soft blue gown from the back of a closet. Ginny gasped.

"Oh that's so very lovely…it should fit…" she held it up to herself. "Granted, I've no idea WHAT to do to my hair…and what is Simon to wear?" she questioned. James frowned.

"What he has on, I suppose…"

About an hour later, James stood, pacing the deck, waiting for Ginny. He was wearing a nicer jacket, but not one of the Navy, and had fit Simon into a jacket of a mutineer. James was leaving Camron in charge while he was away, and was giving last minute instructions when he was completely dazzled. Ginny was ravishing in the blue gown, her hair neatly fastened to her head in a bun. A few loose strands tickled her forehead, while her suntanned cheeks held a slight blush of exuberance. The entire crew was stunned, as they had never seen her like this before. James let out a breath of air.

"Ready then?" she asked him. Breathlessly, James took her arm.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. She laughed.

"I'd look much better had I the ability to bathe," Ginny shrugged, while Simon gaped.

"Miss Ginny…blimey, I've never seen you dressed like **that** before," he mumbled. She shook her head, giggling.

"Oh come on!" She pulled her companions by the arm. The trio boarded the Wandering Servant, and Barbossa smiled widely.

"Ah, Miss Shields, I see ye got my request. Good of you to accept it," he held out an arm. "We're having a bit more trouble persuading Miss Swann. She refuses to open her gown, and I got it specifically for her. Perhaps ye can talk some sense into her," the captain smiled, and Ginny nodded.

"Of course," she rapped on the door, and entered, leaving the three men and the boy alone to chat, though they didn't. Low murmurs and muffled arguments were overheard through the walls, and finally, a shriek. Instinctively, Will burst open the door, James at his heels.

"What?" Will asked. Elizabeth pointed.

"It's my wedding gown," she cried hysterically, while Will shook his head.

"That's impossible. It went down on a ship I gained passage from," he argued. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"William, I know my wedding gown, and this is it. He got it back somehow," she whispered.

"Elizabeth, just wear the damn dress," Will hissed before storming off. James sighed. When he had last seen them, they had been so in love, Elizabeth so furious at Jack's actions. Yet here they were, at each others' throats for a crime which was not theirs, but solely Elizabeth's. She slammed the door, and a few minutes later, she and Ginny emerged, Elizabeth's face slightly tearstained. They made their way to the dining area, Simon gaping. Barbossa laughed at him.

"So you're a real pirate?" he asked, then eyed James sheepishly. "Sorry sir, but…you were an undercover pirate, so sometimes…you know…I forget." James waved him off, while Barbossa smirked. They sat down to their meal, James settling himself between Simon and Ginny. Elizabeth was near Will, who was at one head of the table, Barbossa the other. He cleared his throat.

"Now, to discuss business…Captain Norrington, ye insist that you're going to come on this voyage…why?" James sighed. How many times need he explain it?

"I stole the heart of Davy Jones. I messed with a lot of things. Everything that should have been didn't come to pass, all because of my actions. I'm indebted to you eternally, and also," he breathed in, "I've gotten word that Davy Jones will come after us if I don't save Jack," he sighed. Elizabeth whimpered, while Will rolled his eyes.

"Why should we believe you?" You lied to us."

"He's a pirate! What do you expect?" Ginny interrupted. Will shut his mouth, while Barbossa laughed.

"Fiery indeed," he smiled. Ginny laughed.

"So captain, what do you say we join and assist in the saving of Jack?" she asked Barbossa, who nodded.

"Of course, m'lady, you and your crew are gladly accepted," he smirked at James. "Captain Norrington…may I enquire as to what happened? Last I checked, ye were a commodore." James' muscles tensed up, but he stayed calm.

"Complications arose."

"So ye turned pirate?" said Barbossa skeptically. Simon nodded, speaking up.

"Yep! He saved me and Miss Ginny from the fish pirates, and we sailed with him, and he became a pirate!" he grinned proudly. An awkward silence fell over the table, and finally, Will spoke.

"I thought you were the scourge of piracy," he muttered. Elizabeth eyed him.

"Will," she whispered warningly. He opened his mouth to object, but thought better of it. James frowned, and eyed out the windows.

"Perhaps we should get back…" he said. Barbossa smirked.

"Yes, yes…Miss Shields, would you like to stay for a nightcap?"

"Well…I," Ginny eyed James worriedly.

"I insist, really," Barbossa stood and took her arm. "Captain, I assure you, she will be taken care of. Off you go," he motioned James away. Simon exited, and James shot one more glance back towards Ginny, whose eyes were pleading to be saved. As James was escorted to a longboat by a skinny, lanky pirate with one eye, he leaned to Simon.

"When we get back to the ship, go and fetch me Camron, and then I trust you to make sure nothing goes awry, savvy?" he asked. Simon nodded, and jumped up the ladder. James turned to the pirate.

"How are you affiliated with this chase, my good sir?" he asked the lanky pirate, who he remembered from the chase to find the heart. Ragetti, his name was, stared at him.

"Jack was me captain…then Barbossa…then Jack again…and now Barbossa again…which is funny, cause we's thought they was both dead at one point," he scowled, confused and bewildered. James rolled his eyes and watched Camron silently descend the ladder and jump the pirate.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates in FOREVER, but school has completely devoured my life, lol. I don't own POTC, or anything Disney related, this is all in the name of fun. Read and Review PLEASE!

"Take him on deck, but don't hurt him," James said to Camron as Ragetti struggled against their grasp. "Let him roam, as long as he doesn't try and communicate with the Servant." The men heaved the pirate upon deck, and James rowed back. Sneaking aboard the ship, he watched Barbossa and Ginny on the deck, with small glasses of brandy in their hands. His nostrils flared as Barbossa pushed a stray hair off of Ginny's face. She laughed, looking slightly discomforted. James made to step forward, but watched a chubby, balding pirate rush up to the Captain.

"Cap'n, Ragetti ne're came back!"

"What?" Barbossa hissed. The pirate pointed across the sea.

"He went in the longboat and ne're came back," the pirate nearly shouted. Barbossa began to stride forward, as if to yell to the Damned Dishonor. Suddenly, James let out a shout.

"I'm 'ere Cap'n! I need to relieve meself, I'll return shortly," he cried. Barbossa truned to the pirate.

"There, satisfied? Now remove yourself from me sight," he yelled, then spun back to Ginny.

"My apologies, miss," he smiled, while she just laughed.

"Oh please, captain. You have your duties, don't let me distract you from them," Ginny beamed. James let out a soft hiss.

"Miss Shields, I must say, ye are a beautiful young woman…it's nice to see a woman other than the young Miss Swann aboard, for I must constantly deal with her arguing with young William. They're young and foolhardy and don't know what they want…I suppose ye know the feeling?" Barbossa smiled. "I imagine ye have yerself a suitor?" he asked. Ginny winced.

"Well actually…not exactly, Captain," she bit her lip, and continued apprehensively. "I'm not exactly connected with anyone at the moment." Barbossa's eyes lit up, and he smiled.

"Ye know, Miss Shields, a pirate's wife is a smart option for any young lady such as yourself," he began. James jaw nearly hit the deck, while Ginny shook her head.

"Captain, I must decline," she said, but this didn't sit well.

"Please, Miss, I insist, let me be your supporter…unless of course your mind is on someone else?" he cackled. Ginny whimpered.

"No...no, it's not like that, I just…I need some time to consider this generous offer, captain. Engagement is quite a major decision, and it's not that I am not honored, it is simply such a commitment, and I quite enjoy my adventure," she fanned herself, feeling slightly overheated. "It's hot, isn't it?" she questioned.

"Are ye feeling well, Miss Shields?" he took her hand. James' nails dug into his palm, while Ginny's cheeks glowed.

"I'm well, Captain, my goodness, it's late, isn't it? As I need time to think about such an…unexpected turn of events, I must be getting back," she said. James nodded, begging to turn, when Barbossa shook his head.

"Stay on board me ship, Miss Shields. It is indeed late, we wouldn't need ye to be lost at sea."

"Oh but…Jam—the captain will worry," she countered. Barbossa waves his hand idly.

"He knows you're in good hands. Please, I insist," he took her arm and led her to an empty cabin.

"Well…er…thank you, Captain," she smiled graciously, while Barbossa chortled.

"Please, m'lady, call me Hector," he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, then closed the door. It took every bit of self restraint for James not to attempt murder right then and there. As he watched Barbossa stride away, James' mind began to spin. Had he really just witnessed a proposal? The leeway time he was giving for Barbossa to leave and for Ginny to change felt more like hours than mere minutes, and finally, James snuck forward and nearly knocked down her door.

"Ye…oh **James**!" she gasped, throwing her arms around him. He walked into the dim cabin and Ginny closed the door.

"One question, did he violate you in any way?" James asked, and she shook her head.

"No, he was a perfect gentleman. Oh James, he proposed, and I simply couldn't answer. It's not that I couldn't see myself as the wife of a pirate captain, hell; I'd simply adore it, but not him! I've hardly known him a day! But if I decline, he may not allow us to continue the voyage, but oh James, I can't marry him! I simply can't!" she cried, collapsing to the bed. James sat next to her, a comforting arm about her.

"Hush hush now, everything's fine," he said as Ginny turned and began crying into his shoulder.

How long they sat there, James didn't know, but he awoke the following morning beside Ginny once again, his arms around her. She had burrowed her head under his arm and was fast asleep. He sighed and gasped as he heard approaching footsteps. He rolled out of the bed and rushed into the closet just as a knock was placed upon her door.

"Miss Shields," came Barbossa's voice. She didn't move. James bit his lip. "Miss _Shields_," the voice repeated, becoming alarmed.

"Oh please wake up, please," James mumbled. If Barbossa thought she had run away, he might set fire upon the Dishonor.

"Miss **_Shields,_**" Barbossa nearly screamed, and Ginny bolted upright.

"AH! Yes, I'm awake! Give me a moment to find my robe!" she jumped up, and James held it out, motioning for her to keep quiet. She opened the door. "Good morning, Captain," she smiled. He took her hands.

"Best of mornings to you, m'lady. Please, I beg for ye to accompany me at breakfast once ye have changed from your sleeping clothes," he smiled and kissed her hand. James' fist clenched, while Ginny simply smiled halfheartedly.

"Of course, give me just a moment to dress, Captain," she smiled and shut her door. James stepped out from the closet.

"Well now what?" he asked, and she sighed.

"I'm eating breakfast with Captain Barbossa, that's all. Nothing suspicious. I'll take care of myself…you ought to get back to the Dishonor, you've been gone far too long," she said as she stepped behind her changing screen to put on her undergarments

"No, I cannot let you be here alone. Imagine if he tries to take advantage of you! How will you take care of yourself?" James stood defiantly. Ginny peeked out.

"He's quite a gentleman, even if he is a pirate! I doubt he'll even lay a finger on me!" she scowled, lacing up her gown. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to breakfast," she stormed away, James following, and hiding behind a coil of rope, positioning himself to pounce.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here's another chapter, cause I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging! I've got a game for you all, it's called who can find the song lyrics I used in this chapter? The winner will get a cameo in a later chappie! Read and review please!

Ginny stood with Barbossa, who took her hands kindly. James was trying to peer in the door, but it was proving slightly difficult. Thankfully, he could hear every word.

"Miss Shields, I trust you slept well?" he questioned. Ginny smiled warmly.

"Yes, quite," she sat down and placed a napkin on her lap. They nibbled upon the breakfast foods, and Ginny sat nervously, waiting for the question to be posed again, however, it didn't seem to be happening.

"Miss Shields, I have been thinking about the voyage, and I really see no need to drag along extra crew members, I am unsure why I agreed to it in the first place. I really do think I'm going to have to go back on my word and not allow your captain and crew," he said, but Ginny shook her head.

"Captain, please, I insist you allow them along…for my belongings are upon that vessel, I have come to see it as my home and…it's entirely improper for your fiancée to sleep within the same vicinity as you," she exhaled. James fell from his crouched state to his knees. What had she just done? Barbossa, however, was beaming.

"Miss Shields, am I to understand that you accept my proposal?" he questioned, and she nodded.  
BR "Yes, Hector, so I beg you, allow the Damned Dishonor to accompany us on the voyage…as a wedding present," she nibbled a piece of toast nervously, while James chuckled. Where had he heard that phrase before? Obviously then, it meant that the engagement was false, a ploy…but why? Why had she not simply declined and said enough was enough. Why was she doing all this…for…what seemed to be him? Suddenly, the door burst open, and Barbossa strode out, Ginny rushing behind him, holding his arm.

"Miss Shields, I'll have a longboat send ye back to the Dishonor, I assume ye will want to tell everyone our news," he smiled. Elizabeth approached, dressed in sailor boy's clothing.

"What news?" she asked, and the Captain grinned.

"Miss Shi…Ginny and I are engaged to be married," he smiled, and Elizabeth's mouth opened in awe.

"Well…congratulations," she said, completely speechless. James took this distraction as an opportunity to sneak across the deck, grab a rope, and climb down to the side of the deck. The Dishonor was just far enough where he could neither swim nor swing, but then, he had an idea. Letting down a longboat, he jumped in, and then yelled up.

"Miss Ginny, are you ready to come back to the Dishonor?" She rushed over to the railing, and smiled widely.

"Hello James!" she shouted. Barbossa put an arm around her waist, and she scowled, but he didn't see.

"Hello Captain Norrington. Has Ginny told you our good news?" he asked. James raised an eyebrow.

"News?"

"We're engaged," Barbossa said, and James dropped his jaw.

"Oh really? Well, congratulations then, and I hate to interrupt the celebration, but as Ginny is my other first mate, I need her back on the ship," he said. Ginny turned to Barbossa.

"I'll visit again soon, plus I assume we'll be at the location shortly. Sail fast, I'm anxious for the wedding!" she teased, jumping down the ladder without even a goodbye, and as they rowed out, she was already loosening the bodice on her dress. James rowed silently, and Ginny sighed.

"Oh James, I did all this for you," she said, and James spun.

"**Why?**" he nearly screamed.

"I only meant well!"

"Of course you did," he snapped. Ginny's eyes welled up.

"It's all for the best."

"Of course it is."

"It's just what we needed!" she wailed, and James rolled his eyes.

"If that's what you think," he responded, and they caught up with the Dishonor. They made their way on board, and Ginny stormed off to her cabin. James turned to Ragetti. "You will not say a word about this evening, do you hear?" he asked, and nearly threw him onto the boat. He looked up.

"Captain…I'd rather stay here," he mumbled before rowing away. James shook his head and turned to Camron.

"How was it?" James asked, and Camron shrugged.

"There weren't any incidents, if that's what you mean," he said, and James chortled.

"Lucky you."

"Captain?" Camron asked, referring to James' tone of voice. James just shook his head.

"She's engaged to Captain Barbossa."

"**What?**"

"You heard me. He was smitten with her, and to save my arse, she agreed to engagement," James rubbed his forehead. "Why's there _never_ any rum?"


End file.
